At the spraying of different media, such as spraying of a rust protecting agent into a car body, or onto the underside of a car chassis, it is essential that air does not enter the spraying system, as spotting of the product then will occur, which will seriously affect the spraying picture and thereby the spraying result, and further, a correct measurement of the flow can not take place. The measuring of the flow is inter alia essential in order to be able to determine that the correct amount of rust protecting agent has been applied. Problems with the admission of air appears then each time one has to exchange the transport/storage container, and as it has to take place rather frequently for the reason of limited space and other reasons, this problem arises with a quite disturbing frequency.
Demand for a solution of this problem to exchange a transport container while in operation has thus been raised.